


I wish I could dream about our future

by anikaa



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anikaa/pseuds/anikaa
Summary: "Nightray noticed that Oz’s dreams were mostly dark. If someone heard about them, then they would think that it doesn’t suit his personality."
Relationships: Gilbert Nightray & Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray/Oz Vessalius, if you want to see then it's implied
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I wish I could dream about our future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> I wrote this fic months ago, I'm already sorry of what happens there... if you want you can leave me a comment and tell me what do you think about that! x

Gilbert never dreamed. He heard about dreams a lot, Oz loved to talk about them to him. Nightray noticed that Oz’s dreams were mostly dark. If someone heard about them, then they would think that it doesn’t suit his personality.

Oz’s dreams were mostly about forests, where they weren’t any living things. Only he, all by himself, waiting for something. Or someone? Gilbert thought that Oz was never specific about this one. He was just saying that he is ‘waiting’.

For love? For someone? For his dog? For something? For death?

Or maybe just for himself?

Oz was giving so much warmth to Gilbert’s life. Gilbert wished that he could do the same for him…

He reminded himself, how it came that he saw his first smile.

_ He was alone. He was sitting under a tree. Of course, he should have sat with Vincent then, but he thought that it would be better for Vince to go and seek a place to hide for the night. _

_ “Are you alone here?” Gilbert heard a small, soft voice. He looked up to see a boy, who was a little bit surprised, but he smiled anyway. “I’m Oz! It’s cold, can I show you something?” _

_ And what Gilbert was supposed to do? Say ‘no’? _

_ So he went with him. Oz was someone in his age. He was holding his hand. “Your hands are very cold.” He said to Gilbert, who didn’t have anything warm in his hands for days now. _

_ “Um, it’s really cold.” Gilbert managed to say. Oz was looking at him. He didn’t believe him. _

_ Then he just smiled even softer, and caught his hands. Gilbert didn’t know what to do... But this hands were so warm. _

Gilbert smiled a bit at his memory, and then he covered his face in his hands.  _ No one should see his tears after all. _

Dreams. Right. Gilbert was trying to even be sleep deprived, so he could feel more. So if you can feel, then you can dream. That is the way how it should be. But Gilbert still couldn’t dream.

He wanted to help Oz after all. It was Oz’s wish after all.  _ “I want you to be happy.” _

He could be happy if he could just dream about Oz. Even if he could have these scary dreams as Oz had. But after all, if he couldn’t dream, then...

Then it wasn’t a point of living. Oz was dead anyway. In life and his dreams too.

**Author's Note:**

> it's inspired by lyrics of Hollywood Undead! 
> 
> "When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream  
> When you can't dream, well, whats life mean?"


End file.
